You're A Thorn In My Side But I Can't Reach To Take You Out
by Deadeye47
Summary: Loosely based off the graphic yaoi manga My Loveprize in Viewfinder. Thousands of years before the titans, Erwin and Levi aren't fighting side by side, but existing together in the vast city of Tokyo. Erwin is the boss of a powerful Yakuza clan; Levi is a motley photographer who spends most of his life wandering. But sudden events bring them together and change their lives forever.


_Hey everyone! Thanks for turning up for this fuckfest I hope you have fun. I gotta make a couple of things clear though, so please read this before you continue. _

_First off, this isn't an abuse fic, bondage fic, or a kink fic. Remember, this isn't a parody of Viewfinder, but simply based off it. I don't want to give off the impression that Levi and Erwin need to have bad dom sub relationship because they DON'T. Also, I don't write smut, it's just a rule. BUT, if you want to write smut for this at some point (idk why) just tell me first and we'll sort it out together. Secondly, don't take this story seriously. At all. It is not an accurate representation of fucking anything. _

_Lastly, the reason this takes place BEFORE the canon, is because the SNK universe has been confirmed as post-apocalyptic (and there are signs everywhere, but I'm not gonna talk about that here) and therefore reincarnation AU's technically don't work. So this is the life they led before their world went to shit. Basically._

When Levi entered the garage, knees bent, eyes narrowed and harsh, he didn't expect to see such a gorgeous man.

It wasn't as if sexuality bothered Levi, or if he had any sort of preference. He moved with how he wanted, _it always works out in the end, _he would think.

However, Erwin Smith could challenge _anyone's _sexuality. The man may have looked stunning in photographs, but nothing compared to the air, to the pure commanding atmosphere he pulled along with him. His face was beautiful, but his stance, his power was gravitating. All sharp lines and smooth suit, Levi found himself more interested in the man than the million-dollar deal that was about to blow up between this yakuza and a Diet member. Levi shook himself free of arousal, but he was guarded now. His earlier fascination was slowly evolving into caution. A man like that, a man whose eyes seemed to catch every shadow in the room, was more dangerous than Levi would ever know.

That was the one thing Levi knew for sure.

He adjusted his lens and shifted his feet, trying to shake out the numbness that was beginning to gather in his toes. The parking garage he was situated in was freezing, but the incredible shots he was getting made up for his subzero balls. His fingers moved smoothly, even though he hadn't done a stakeout like this in a while. But he was fucking good at this job, and he knew it, and those jealous dicks in marketing knew it too. Levi would smirk, but he couldn't feel his lips.

"That's it, just hand it over you greedy pig," He muttered, narrowing his viewfinder's gaze on the member's face.

The deal went quickly and Levi was grateful. He pushed himself back into the corner as the Diet's car slid by, keeping himself hidden but his gaze wide. He felt like a mirror, catching all the light but not giving any off himself. It was brilliant.

What was not brilliant, however, was how frigid his fingers were. He insisted his fingerprints were stuck to the concrete, ripped from his palms by the cold. He swore as he packed away his lenses. He heard another whoosh and assumed Erwin was leaving. The man was probably just as eager to escape as his fat friend was. Good.

Levi couldn't keep a hold on his equipment, his hands too numb to feel. His frustration rose as the night wore on but his fingers couldn't keep a grip to save his life.

He suddenly started to feel anxiety work its way up his chest, but he wasn't quite sure why.

Erwin left right?

"What kind of camera is that? It looks nice."

_Oh fuck._

How did he do that? Levi jumped, dropping his camera instantly. He heard a crack.

_Fucker's gonna pay for making me damage my camera. _

Erwin stood above him, all perfect hair and daunting smile.

"Well, it was nice," Erwin said, his tone sympathetic, but his lips were upturned in a smirk.

Levi glared at him, but didn't speak back. He slipped his switchblade from the top of his sleeve into his right hand. His camera lay forgotten; Levi figured it would be the least of his worries. This was _Erwin Smith, _the king of the underground, holding every right over him, a man who could easily buy Levi's entire apartment block while Levi could barely keep up his payments. He shifted slightly, hoping that his feet would be ready for him to spring into action. Erwin chuckled then, deep and low, and it sent odd vibrations through Levi's chest. He didn't like it; he didn't like how Erwin could ink his way into Levi's body, and how he could affect it so easily. Flashbacks of Kaney and the foster home turned Levi rigid.

_No, not again. _

Erwin crouched, hands on his knees, expensive scarf just grazing the concrete. Levi looked him straight in the eyes, but he had only intended to do so for a few moments. Erwin caught him though and kept him there.

"So, you want me to get rid of that for you? I can just throw it out for you," Erwin started.

"It can be fixed," Levi retorted.

Erwin clicked his tongue and picked up the camera, turning it around in his hand several times. He sighed and shook his head. Erwin took out the battery and memory stick, before sliding both into his pocket. Levi fumed, that was _weeks _of work and Levi hadn't had the chance to upload it to his computer. Erwin then suddenly smashed the lens against the ground. Levi flinched at the awful sound of his wonderful camera becoming nothing more than crunches under Erwin's shoes.

Levi took his chance.

He leapt up and slashed Erwin across the chest. Before Erwin could retaliate, he punched the bastard in the eye. He grabbed his bag, which was still loaded with other heavy lenses, and lunged at the two bodyguards, who were already aimed to shoot. He slammed the bag into one and then kicked the other in the jaw. In the confusion, as they were torn between shooting and helping their boss, Levi bolted. He didn't even wait for the elevator, his feet ahead of him as he glided down the stairs. He heard the guards curse behind him.

"I hope I broke your eye, asshole," Levi muttered bitterly.

He knew that they would be at the bottom waiting for him, so he opted to duck into a janitors closet. He breathed a small sigh of relief and settled himself into the closet. He figured he would wait until dawn. You can never be too careful.

And then it hit him. It hit him like the time he woke up hung-over after drinking a martini with his _eye, _it hit him like his old childhood local bully who would slam his bicycle in Levi's side. It hit him _hard._

Oh great, just great, he'd just _slashed _the crime lord of Japan. Its not like Levi hadn't pissed off horrible people, but hurting Erwin was like snatching the crown jewels. Those others were fools gold compared to him. Levi shuddered and pulled his knees up to his chest. Maybe he should leave the country. Escape to Siberia or India or maybe Guam? He wondered now if those places had gangs Erwin could manipulate to kill him. Levi groaned, scratching at his buzz cut. This was probably the most brilliant thing that had happened to him a while. Perhaps the universe was yelling at him, torturing him for being such a grouchy dick in modern society.

_Still…_

_Shit, I can't believe he broke my camera._

Xxx

"What! You don't have anything for us?" The boss exclaimed, giving Levi a hard look. Levi rolled his eyes.

"No. I was compromised. And the asshole broke my fucking cameras, " He saw the man flinch at his harsh language, what a _loser, _"So I'm going to be off the job for a while."

Levi didn't really feel like spitting words at the guy anymore, too irritated to keep it in. He turned to leave and the boss began to sputter.

"Wait! Levi, I'll get you a new camera, please, just let don't go! The magazine_ depends _on your shots, " He begged.

"I don't want your money. Besides, I've got other things to do, " _Wrong! _" And you've still have Isabel and Farlan."

"Yes, but your expertise is unprecedented! Yo-"

"I'll be back when I've got the cash for a new camera. If you wanna find me, I'll be working at a café in Ikebukuro," Levi said coolly.

He slammed the door on his way out, the hinges bearing the brunt of his growing frustration. He sighed loudly through his nose, trying to keep his composure in front of the other workers. He didn't want to make a scene, it wasn't _worth _it.

Levi took the long way to his new job, trying to avoid large groups of people and keep his thoughts to himself. He had the strangest urge to lash out and yell at the nearest sap, but he bottled it up.

He felt a little stupid dressing up in a waiter's apron, but he couldn't find _anything _else to do to get the cash for his broken tools. The manager gave him looks when he spotted Levi's multiple piercings scattered across his lips and brows, but Levi flipped him off when he turned his back and went to serve coffee.

_Fuck old men and their stereotypes. He's probably got some weird shit on his dick and won't tell. _Levi thought.

The customers weren't too dull, which kept Levi entertained, but it wouldn't last, and he knew it. The worst part of his personality is that he got bored quite easily. It's why he had turned to photography in the first place. The constant thrill, the urge to shoot _more, _ to capture the ever-changing moment in just a few pixels, it was powerful, and it was thrilling.

It kept Levi on his toes.

Delivering bagels? Not so much.

By the time he had finished, he felt even duller then he had in that damn parking garage. His feet ached but he didn't let it bother him. He couldn't afford to waste any extra cash on transportation, so he walked home, grateful to the manager for stiffly dishing out a sandwich as reward before he had left the café.

The sandwich was cold when Levi ate in his small apartment. He hated how the smell of packaged meat made his living room smell, however, and spent the rest of the night disinfecting the table. It calmed him down.

_What a great month this is shaping up to be. _


End file.
